Hide and Seek
by kiwikid55
Summary: Psyche never had been very good at the game.


"Are you ready?" Delic questioned, one had resting on the curve of his hip. A boy stood in front of him with hair as dark as spilled ink, and excited eyes that seemed to sparkle with delight. He was practically bouncing up and down in front of Delic, as active as a small child or some little ball of fur.

"Yes, yes!" chirped Psyche, the boy, nodding with such enthusiasm that Delic thought it a wonder that his neck didn't strain in protest. He was dressed just as usual, except the white jacket that he normally wore had gone, replaced with a t-shirt the same colour as Delic's. Delic too had shedded his jacket in favour of just his shirt, and he guessed that Tsugaru had acted sensibly as always and removed the thick jacket now that they had come indoors as no doubt Psyche would have boiled in it otherwise, but not thought to take it off himself.

The raven headed boy had come bounding across to the blonde just a few minutes earlier, proclaiming that he had just discovered the best game in the world, and that naturally, Delic had to play. He had asked why Tsugaru or one of the others couldn't play, at which point Psyche had dejectedly informed him that Tsugaru was busy and no one else wanted to do so. And really, when Psyche had been wearing those puppy dog eyes and had his lip quivering, how could Delic say no to playing a little game with him?

"Alright, then I'm going to count to fifty," Delic smiled, the corners of his mouth tweaking up. He lowered a hand to half-heartedly ruffle the dark strands of Psyche's hair, to which the boy giggled delightedly.

"Come on, Delic," Psyche whined now, already getting bored of waiting for the game to begin. It was only a silly little game, and yet he was enjoying it already. Simple things really do amuse simple minds. Sometimes, Delic really did wonder if Psyche was as old as he was supposed to believe.

"Okay, okay," the blonde chuckled, closing his eyes and raising his hands to cover them, just like he had been instructed to do by Psyche when he had asked Delic to play. Delic had already known the rules of the little children's game, but he wasn't going to ruin Psyche's fun by telling him that. Once he could no longer see anything but a curtain of black, he turned around, and started the steady count to fifty that he had promised. As soon as the first number had left his mouth, Psyche started to move. Delic could hear the scuff of his feet on the wooden floor and the sound of his giggles, no doubt stifled by a hand clamped over his mouth in an effort to hide them and not let him get caught.

Still trying to manically muffle the giggles leaving his mouth, Psyche scurried across the room, looking behind the curtains to see if he would fit, looking behind the door and the sofa before deciding that none of them would do. By now, he could hear Delic, just across the other side of the room, already reaching the 'forty' mark in his counting. With a little 'eep', Psyche let his eyes fall onto Tsugaru, who was seated at the little coffee table, a newspaper laid out on the surface before him. The other blonde had been watching Psyche flit across the room with an amused smile, glancing up from his paper every now and then affectionately, and now he looked up to see that the raven headed boy had turned to prance his way, scrambling down to the floor and behind him. He opened his mouth to speak, and ask with a chuckle just what he was doing, until he felt the rustle of Psyche lifting the first layer of his kimono and throwing it over his head.

"Psyc—" the blonde began, but was silenced quickly by Psyche's mumble from under the fabric of his clothes, telling him to 'shhh' or Delic would find him. Tsugaru did as instructed, simply allowing an amused smile to flit onto his face and tug up at his lips. Well, who was to argue with that? He was more than happy to comply with whatever Psyche wanted, within reason, and if winning this game made him happy, then Tsugaru would put up with the little tickling of Psyche's breath. He had scooted closer, wrapping his arms and legs around Tsugaru's torso and the curve of his hips.

Delic had finished counting by now, and had already managed to sweep across the room and clear all of the obvious places that Psyche could be. There was no way that he could not hear the giggles of the raven headed boy, hidden under the folds of Tsugaru's kimono. The blonde looked up from his newspaper to meet Delic's steady gaze, and the two exchanged a smile, one of amusement and affection.

No. Psyche was just no good at this game, but with his arms around Tsugaru, the blonde wasn't going to complain.


End file.
